1. Field of the Invention
The present invention related to a power outlet apparatus, especially to a power outlet apparatus with message leaving capability and the message leaving method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Sticking on a board by a magnet, nailing on a cork board by a thumbtack, sticking on somewhere, and simply leaving a paper note are the conventional messaging ways. Somehow the ways are inconvenient. For example, the conventional ways may occupy spaces, waste paper, fail to show video messages, lose frequently, require a specific place, or misunderstand because of poor writing.
However an electrical message board was developing, but it requires batteries in need of frequently changing or charging. Thus the electrical message board is still inconvenient and inefficient.
Additionally, the conventional power outlets, such as an electrical extension line or an AC power socket, have been used generally in families or offices for power provision. The conventional power outlets lack extra functionality besides the traditional power protection mechanics.